


En esta luz y en esta noche

by musguita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Derek ignora las ganas y la prisa con las que Stiles quiera hacer las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En esta luz y en esta noche

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [При этом свете и этой ночью.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705165) by [fagocitiruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu)



> en respuesta al prompt del kik meme en [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/),  _Quiero pornaco con feels, a ser posible. Que alguno de los dos haya sido herido y estén los dos llenos de angst porque estar vivos día tras día es cada vez más complicado, o algo parecido que se os ocurra. Que sientan la necesidad de estar juntos, de tocarse, de asegurarse de que siguen vivos._  Digo que es respuesta porque en realidad era toda mi intención, pero no he conseguido hacerle justicia al prompt.

Stiles aún está pensando en el mórbido ruido que han hecho los huesos de Scott al recolocarse y moverse entre los músculos cuando oye el pequeño _click_ que hace la ventana al cerrarse. A veces se acuerda de abrirla y a veces Derek se olvida de utilizar la puerta.

Tan sólo han pasado dos días desde que volvió para las vacaciones de Navidad y ha tenido que ver a su mejor amigo soportar la agonía de casi morir. Ha pasado media hora frotándose las manos, limpiando la sangre de Scott de entre los dedos y debajo de las uñas; tratando de apaciguar la rabia y convencerse de que lo mejor es dejar que Chris Argent se encargue de ese hijo de puta. 

Derek le mira en silencio, sin acercarse del todo. 

-Su madre y Allison están cuidando de él –dice, por fin.- Va a ponerse bien.

Scott lleva años recuperándose, su cuerpo remendando heridas y reconstruyendo huesos. Pero Stiles cuenta con los dedos de una mano las veces que Scott ha estado a punto de morir. Y no importa cuántas sean y lo mucho que sepa que no es posible, que no existen muchas maneras fiables de terminar con alguien con las habilidades de Scott, siempre parece la primera y la última. Le recuerdan que jamás estará preparado para ello independientemente de lo mucho que se engañe. 

No es hasta que Derek le coge de las manos que se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos con tanta fuerza que le duelen los párpados y el aire le llega a los pulmones en bocanadas entre cortadas.

-Stiles –dice, y su voz suena suave, de ese modo que ya no resulta extraña, pero que nunca dejará de sorprenderle.- Stiles, todo va a ir bien. 

Derek nunca dice cosas como que mañana parecerá que no ha pasado nada porque sabe lo estúpido que es mentir a Stiles cuando se trata de esto. Porque Stiles le dijo hace no mucho que si no quería que Stiles mintiese al menos él debería hacer lo mismo. Porque los dos saben en el fondo que las cosas nunca siguen igual. Pero Derek ha dejado de esperar que todo vaya a peor. Al menos no todo. Stiles suele preguntarse si era así antes del incendio, si en algún momento se permitía ser así cuando sólo le quedaba Laura o era ella la que tenía que mantener la esperanza por los dos. Ya no quiere saber si era más feliz, porque es cruel pensar en que podría serlo ahora. Es solo que le cuesta no imaginar todas esas pequeñas cosas que podía ser entonces, todas las posibilidades y las mil maneras en las que podría haber sido diferente.

El pulgar de Derek dibuja círculos en la palma de su mano.

-Quería matarlo –murmura, no del todo seguro de si quiere que Derek entienda lo que realmente quiere decir. _Le habría matado._

A Stiles no le asusta lo seguro que está de las cosas que sería capaz de hacer por la gente que quiere. Siempre lo ha sabido. Normalmente es una idea constante en su cabeza, una certeza. En ocasiones es casi palpable, como cuando Jackson era un monstruo y Stiles propuso matarle porque no conocía otra manera de asegurarse de que su padre y Scott estuviesen a salvo. Su padre prefiere ignorar de lo que Stiles es capaz, mientras que Scott no es capaz de pensar que su mejor amigo mataría por él aunque es bastante posible que cualquiera de los dos lo hiciera por él. 

Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Derek, siempre procura esconderlo, disfrazarlo de la rabia que siempre siente porque Stiles nunca dejará de ser un montón de huesos y carne, demasiado frágil para hacer lo imposible.

Y antes de que pueda contestar con algo complaciente como _no, no lo habrías hecho_ , antes de que a Stiles se le escape algo idiota como _por ti también lo haría_ , le besa. Resulta torpe, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacen o Stiles siguiese teniendo dieciséis años y cero experiencia. Derek le aparta con firmeza y le mira con el ceño fruncido. Stiles le coge de los hombros, aprieta con fuerza y quiere zarandearle y gritarle que no le niegue esto.

Derek le sostiene la mirada y Stiles tiene la tentación de cerrar los ojos, de dejar de escuchar la voz entre burlona y afectuosa de Scott diciendo que le da miedo cuando se comunican a base de miradas. Le intenta besar otra vez y tan sólo consigue rozarle los labios. Derek le sujeta la cara con ambas manos, le obliga a dejarse observar de ese modo en el que ni Derek quiere preguntar ni Stiles contestar y tienen que recurrir a confiar en el instinto. Aún le asusta que Derek confíe lo suficiente en él como para permitírselo. Stiles teme el día en el que irremediablemente cometerá un error, porque es humano, y estúpido y tiene la habilidad de equivocarse y ya ha imaginado cien mil maneras en las que Derek podría vengar su traicionada confianza.

Se da cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración cuando Derek asiente una vez con la cabeza y al besarle Stiles no puede contener un suspiro aliviado.

A veces Derek ignora las ganas y la prisa con las que Stiles quiera hacer las cosas. Es algo que le maravilla y frustra a partes iguales y esta vez no es una excepción. Derek le besa despacio, con una paciencia de la que pocas veces hace gala, acariciándole con los dedos el cuello y cerciorándose de que conoce el ritmo de su corazón. Stiles tira de la camiseta de Derek, estruja la tela entre los dedos y le muerde en el labio cuando cuela la lengua.

-Venga –le urge Stiles, el tono desafiante.

Derek le coge con manos firmes por la cintura, le gira y le empuja con la fuerza necesaria hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared. Lo mejor de Derek es que cuando se siente generoso deja que Stiles apriete todos sus botones. Stiles se sentiría culpable si no supiese que es sólo un juego para no darle lo que quiere sin pedirlo. 

Stiles le besa con más impaciencia, enreda los dedos entre los mechones de pelo y tira de él. Derek gruñe y sus manos se cuelan por debajo de la sudadera de Stiles, las puntas de sus dedos diez puntos calientes contra su piel. No llevan mucho tiempo haciendo esto y Stiles siente los nervios en el fondo del estómago por primera vez mezclándose con la desesperación. Derek extiende la palma de su mano en la espalda de Stiles y le atrae contra su pecho. 

-No pasa nada –susurra.

-Claro que no –contesta Stiles.

Derek esconde una sonrisa contra su cuello. La siente en la piel, pequeña y casi perfecta. No es que a Stiles no le guste esto, le encanta, le fascina todos los pasos que han dado todos estos años hasta llegar a este punto. Los que han dado a sabiendas y los que han sido inconscientes. Es solo que no es lo que quiere y tampoco le apetece. Y si tiene que pelearse con él para conseguirlo, lo hará. 

Tira de la camiseta de Derek hacia arriba sin que este oponga resistencia. Stiles tiene una cicatriz en la rodilla izquierda de cuando se cayó de la bici cuando apenas había aprendido a andar sin los ruedines y Scott y él tuvieron la brillante idea de hacer una carrera; otra en el dedo índice de la mano derecha de cuando intentó hacer la cena por primera vez para su padre y él; la más reciente en el costado y que aún provoca esa mirada furtiva de la que su padre cree que Stiles ni se da cuenta. La única marca que conoce la piel de Derek es el tatuaje. Las únicas cicatrices que soporta son las de su memoria.

Stiles le hace caminar los pocos pasos que les separan de la cama y Derek cae deliberadamente mientras Stiles se sienta a ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos. Todavía es algo nuevo y hay cosas que no se permiten hacer ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo Stiles. Siempre creyó que a la hora de hacer algo sexual con alguien sería más consciente de su cuerpo, y antes de Derek solía serlo. Pero con él siempre espera la reacción con cada toque. Hay partes de su cuerpo que aún son el epicentro de sus inseguridades, concentradas en rincones por los que Stiles pasa sus manos sin rozar siquiera. 

Lo que mejor se les da es besarse. Es lo que más echa de menos en Berkeley. Derek es increíblemente intenso cuando le besa, le deja casi sin aliento y el corazón marcando un compás que tamborilea con los dedos en la piel de Stiles. Tiene miedo de que un día su corazón comunique algo, es una noción estúpida y romántica y por supuesto que Derek no podría adivinarlo, pero es imposible no pensar que pueda hacerlo. Stiles enfoca toda su energía en este preciso momento, en acariciar con la lengua sus dientes, en ahogar los suspiros contra su boca. No es preciso y perfecto y Stiles no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. 

Derek le ayuda a quitarse la sudadera y Stiles cuela una mano entre los dos, le toca por encima del pantalón vaquero. Aprieta y se frota con él y no hay ningún ritmo en sus movimientos, demasiado apresurado y descoordinado. A él no le está costando, ya casi está ahí, pero Derek es más lento, su cuerpo aún no confía del todo. Stiles coloca una mano en su pecho y le empuja hacia atrás. Se esfuerza por frenar un poco, por darle el tiempo que necesita. 

Pasan minutos así, simplemente besándose y Derek dejándose tocar hasta que Stiles empieza a notarle duro contra la palma de la mano. Acaricia con los dedos la cintura del pantalón hasta que Derek levanta las caderas y atrapa la lengua de Stiles entre sus labios. Stiles se aparta, toma aire y le desabrocha el cinturón y el botón y baja la cremallera con cuidado. Le besa en la boca con los labios apretados, la comisura y continúa por su mandíbula mientras su mano sigue su camino. Cuando le rodea con los dedos y lo siente abrumadoramente caliente, Derek deja escapar un gemido roto y perfecto.

-Te tengo –dice, en voz muy baja y le besa en el cuello.

Derek se retuerce debajo de él, sobre el edredón azul marino y se sujeta a Stiles con manos temblorosas en su espalda. Stiles tiene que levantar la cabeza y mirarle porque esta es su parte favorita. Derek no cambia mucho, hay una concentración perpetua grabada en cada una de sus facciones, sus ojos siguen siendo ese tono entre el gris y el verde y las pupilas dilatadas esconden el ligero toque avellana. Nunca se cierran del todo y a Stiles le gusta pensar que es porque tampoco él puede quitarle la vista de encima, pero hay algo en él que le dice que es otra cosa. Stiles gira la muñeca y Derek mueve el muslo contra su entrepierna y al cabo de un par de minutos consiguen seguir más o menos el mismo ritmo.

Stiles intenta besarle, pero termina siendo más un roce de labios, las bocas abiertas y el aliento mezclándose húmedo y dulce. Se pregunta si es capaz de oír algo más que la respiración agitada, el ruido obsceno de su mano moviéndose de arriba a abajo, si le basta con sentirlo en las yemas de los dedos. Stiles apoya la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. 

Siente la presión como una corriente eléctrica que le nace en la base de la columna vertebral, tensando todos los músculos y cosquilleando en el fondo del estómago. Derek se arquea atrapando las manos de Stiles entre los dos y apretando con dedos que nunca dejarán de ser humanos. Su orgasmo golpea algo en él y lo remueve por dentro. Stiles hunde la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y araña con los dientes. Derek le coge de la cabeza con las manos y le besa condenadamente sucio.

-Venga, Stiles –murmura.

Stiles se corre, clava las uñas en la piel de Derek. Para cuando consigue moverse y tumbarse a su lado ya han desaparecido las marcas. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio hasta que Stiles no puede aguantarlo más.

-Uno pensaría que ya no tengo edad para correrme en los pantalones –se queja, aunque en el fondo le da un poco igual.

-Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu optimismo.

-A mí tu infinito sentido del humor –y es absurdo lo mucho que le gusta.

-Hago lo que puedo.

Stiles se incorpora y maldice porque está sucio y pegajoso y es terriblemente incomodo. 

-Voy a ducharme –anuncia.

Antes de salir busca en los cajones una toalla y se la lanza a Derek, que tiene los ojos cerrados y le da en toda la cara. Stiles atesora estos momentos. Coge un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta vieja y sale de la habitación.

Aún queda una hora y media para que su padre vuelva de su turno y Stiles se debate en qué cena saludable prepararle mientras se ducha. Cuando vuelve a la habitación Derek sigue en la cama pero considerablemente más limpio. Stiles se tumba a su lado. 

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto –comenta.

-La próxima vez me aseguraré de que te hayas quitado los pantalones.

Lo que quiere decir Stiles es que espera que nadie esté a punto de morir otra vez. Lo que Derek contesta es que procurará que nadie esté a punto de morir. 

Y que le quitará los pantalones.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? 

Derek encuentra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Stiles.

-Vale.


End file.
